Fifteen
by Laurita Granger
Summary: Harry Ron y Hermione van a comenzar un quinto curso lleno de cambios, un curso diferente donde descubrirán cosas del pasado y el futuro y donde quizás descubran el amor.(mi continuación de CDF) ¡Dejen Reviews!
1. El comienzo de un verano diferente

Capítulo 1---El comienzo de un verano diferente  
  
Harry Potter estaba muy contento ese día, por primera vez en mucho  
  
tiempo, se sentía casi enteramente feliz: sus tíos no estaban en casa,  
  
(habían ido a celebrar el cumpleaños de Dudley) y el se encontraba  
  
esperando a que llegaran los padres de su mejor amiga: Hermione Granger  
  
a buscarlo para irse con ellos, Hermione y Ron a pasar el resto de las  
  
vacaciones de verano. Sus tíos no sabían nada, pero Harry pensaba  
  
dejarles una nota explicándoles a donde iba, tampoco era cuestión de  
  
desaparecer así, sin más.  
  
La ilusión de Harry ante esta perspectiva era fácil de comprender, con solo  
  
mirar la actitud de sus tíos hacia él, incluso prefería cuando, en primero,  
  
lo molestaban, ahora, sencillamente lo ignoraban.  
  
De pronto Harry vio llegar un coche por la avenida, se levantó de golpe,  
  
¿serían ellos?, observó como el coche aparcaba se abría la puerta trasera  
  
y. Hermione salió del coche. Harry salió de la casa corriendo para  
  
abrazar a su amiga, todos los años echaba de menos a Ron y Hermione,  
  
pero ese año, después de todo lo ocurrido, la separación había sido  
  
especialmente dolorosa. Se abrazaron un largo tiempo, durante el cual, los  
  
padres de la chica ya habían salido del coche.  
  
El Sr. Granger, carraspeó levemente, los dos chicos se separaron, y  
  
Harry observó lo guapa que estaba Hermione: llevaba una cola de caballo  
  
alta, y su pelo estaba bastante largo, llevaba puesta una blusa rosa fuerte  
  
y unos pantalones cortos beige, en los pies unas sandalias rosa. Harry le  
  
sonrió, sentía a Hermione como una especie de hermana y le gustaba verla  
  
tan bonita.  
  
Deseó que Ron pudiera verla en ese momento pues sabía que aunque ni él  
  
ni ella lo admitieran a sí mismos ellos se gustaban y Harry estaba seguro  
  
de que ese año (con un poquito de ayuda suya) se darían cuenta y se lo  
  
demostrarían.  
  
-Hermione, estás preciosa-dijo sonriendo  
  
-Gracias-dijo Hermione dando una vuelta, luego miró para Harry, que  
  
llevaba una camisa blanca de manga corta y unos pantalones largos  
  
vaqueros, y dijo en el mismo tono que Harry-tú estás muy guapo también.  
  
En ese momento Harry vio como el Sr. Granger lo miraba con cierto  
  
resentimiento , pensó que sería un padre muy protector, y se sonrió  
  
mientras pensaba que, en ese caso, no era él el que debía tener cuidado  
  
(entre el y Hermione, nunca había habido más que amistad) si no Ron.  
  
-Esto., Mamá, Papá, él es Harry-dijo Hermione con cierto nerviosismo  
  
mirando a su padre y captando como Harry su mirada- Harry, estos son mis  
  
padres.  
  
-Encantado-dijo Harry estrechando la mano de los dos y observando que la  
  
madre de Hermione sonreía muy dulcemente-no saben como les agradezco  
  
que me hallan invitado a su casa.  
  
-¡Oh!, no te preocupes es un placer teneros a ti y al otro chico. ¿cómo se  
  
llama? ¿Donald?-dijo la Sra. Granger  
  
-No, Mamá, Ronald, bueno, en realidad siempre le llamamos Ron,- dijo  
  
Hermione moviendo la cabeza.  
  
-Sí, cariño, Donald es el pato, el de los dibujos animados-aclaró el Sr.  
  
Granger  
  
-Bueno, como sea, Harry, cielo ¿tienes tus cosas preparadas?-preguntó la  
  
Sra. Granger  
  
-Sí, están en el hall, ahora mismo voy a por ellas- dijo Harry dirigiéndose a  
  
la casa.  
  
-Te ayudo-dijo Hermione yendo tras él.  
  
Y mientras riendo y charlando los dos compañeros se dirigían a la casa el  
  
Sr. Granger dijo:,  
  
-mmm, no sé cariño, ¿crees que es una buena idea esto de traer a los  
  
chicos a casa?  
  
-Matthew-dijo la Sra. Granger entre divertida y enfadada-son los mejores  
  
amigos de Hermione, ella pasó en casa de Ron el último verano, ¿Qué  
  
menos podemos hacer que invitarlos? Además Harry parece un chico muy  
  
simpático, y seguro que Ron también lo es, no sé por qué te molesta tanto.  
  
-¡ay! es solo que.bueno.¿es qué Hermione no tiene amigAs o qué?  
  
-Eso también me preocupa un poco a mí, pero bueno, no seas tan protector  
  
¿quieres? Le miraste a Harry, de una manera.creo que lo asustaste un  
  
poco, mira ahí llegan, muéstrate más amable .-y la Sra. Granger se volvió  
  
hacia su hija sonriendo-¿ya está todo? ¿sí?, pues venga, ¡al coche!  
  
Durante el camino hacia la casa de Hermione, Harry preguntó:  
  
-¿Y Ron como llegará hasta tu casa?-Hermione ahogó una risita  
  
-Verás al Sr.Weasley le hacía mucha ilusión venir él en persona, con Ron,  
  
como un auténtico muggle, es decir, en coche NO VOLADOR hasta nuestra  
  
casa-luego dijo más bajito, al oído de Harry-te apuesto lo que quieras a que  
  
se va a quedar hablando con mis padres hasta por la noche.  
  
Harry rió, conocía bien la afición de el Sr.Weasley por todo aquello que  
  
fuera muggle, desgraciadamente, el año pasado al ir a casa de sus tíos no  
  
había podido disfrutar lo suficiente a causa de un caramelo longuilingüo,  
  
pero no cabía duda de que esta vez al no tener ese problema disfrutaría  
  
al máximo.  
  
Llegaron a la casa de Hermione, y subieron a dejar las cosas antes de  
  
bajar a comer, Harry y Ron dormirían en la habitación de invitados, Harry  
  
deshizo la maleta (en la que por fin había ropa de su talla comprada por  
  
Sirius, su padrino) y luego Hermione fue a enseñarle su habitación, estaba  
  
pintada de rosa pálido y era bastante grande (toda la casa lo era en  
  
verdad), en una esquina se encontraba la cama , frente a la ventana un  
  
escritorio, repleto de libros sobre magia, a un lado había una butaca y al  
  
otro una estantería, también repleta de libros, en el escritorio había  
  
también unos marcos con fotos, una de ellas representaba ella con sus  
  
padres, otra era de ella sola y en la última, que era en movimiento, estaban  
  
él, Ron y ella, cogidos por los hombros con sus túnicas de Hogwarts y el  
  
castillo de fondo.  
  
-tienes una habitación muy bonita, Hermione-dijo Harry sonriendo  
  
-¿te gusta? ¿has visto la foto?-dijo señalando la del de trío-Yo salgo fatal,  
  
pero aún así la puse porque le tengo mucho cariño  
  
-Sí que me gusta y no sales mal, pero ¿no es un poco sospechosa? Quiero  
  
decir, se mueve, ¿eso no resultará algo extraño para cualquier muggle que  
  
venga a tu habitación?  
  
-No, tonto, como todos los objetos mágicos-Hermione comenzó a hablar con  
  
ese tono en el que daba la impresión de que se había tragado el libro-  
  
posee una protección anti muggle que no permite que ellos la vean  
  
moverse, en este caso es una combinación de encantamiento "Arpheous" y  
  
de transformación de objetos "atikos", unos encantamientos complicados  
  
porque.  
  
-Hermione-interrumpió Harry, con miedo a que siguiera recitando el resto  
  
del libro- mmm.creo que tus padres nos deben de estar esperando para  
  
comer ¿no?  
  
-Es verdad, vamos-dijo Hermione, y mientras bajaba la escalera, le seguía  
  
contando algunos detalles del encantamiento "arpheous", mientras Harry  
  
pensaba "algunas cosas nunca cambian"  
  
Y bien, aquí está, el primer capítulo de este fict, por favor!!!!!!!reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! me ayudan mucho, mucho más de lo que pensais! 


	2. A la espera de Ron

Capítulo 2---A la espera de Ron  
  
Después de comer, lavar los platos, recoger la mesa y hacer todo lo que se les ocurría, los chicos comenzaron a impacientarse, ¿dónde estaría Ron?  
  
-Ay, Harry, ¿tu crees que les puede haber pasado algo?-dijo Hermione preocupada-ya son las seis y dijo que llegarían a las cuatro.  
  
-Tú tranquila, seguro que todo está bien-dijo Harry, que, aunque en el fondo estaba también muy preocupado, no quería asustar más a Hermione- A lo mejor el Sr.Weasley, tuvo algún problema para conseguir un coche muggle o hay mucho tráfico...que pena que no tengan teléfono móvil, ese es un pequeño problema del mundo mágico ,el teléfono, yo lo considero algo esencial, porque las lechuzas pueden tardar un día o dos, si por lo menos ...-en ese momento Harry, se quedó callado, pues Hermione había dado un gritito y había subido corriendo las escaleras."y ahora ¿qué le pasará a ésta?" pensó mientras subía despacio detrás de ella.  
  
Al llegar a la habitación de Hermione se la encontró sentada en la cama rodeada de libros de los que pasaba las páginas febrilmente.  
  
-Era éste, estoy segura.a ver. no, no el capítulo setenta y dos si no me equivoco párrafos siete, ocho, nueve y diez.¡SÍ!...aquí está  
  
-¿el qué?-preguntó Harry con paciencia-Hermione levantó la cabeza  
  
-¡comunicación entre magos! ¡Telepatía! ¡Podemos comunicarnos con Ron y su padre por telepatía! Aquí viene todo el hechizo, es algo complicado, aún así creo que seremos capaces de hacerlo, aunque no creo que lo consigamos por más de diez minutos, pero será suficiente para saber si están en problemas o no.  
  
-Muy bien Mione, pero sólo hay un pequeño problemilla.-dijo Harry sonriendo- no podemos hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts, aparte de eso estoy de acuerdo contigo.  
  
-Sí, tienes razón-dijo Hermione muy abatida-y no hay forma de engañar a los del ministerio, no son unas simples normas del colegio, es la ley. Su trasgresión podría costarnos la expulsión o quién sabe que más, pero ¿y si tienen problemas?  
  
-Venga Herms, seguro que llegan dentro de nada, mientras les podemos mandar una lechuza, y si mañana aún no han llegado o contestado, le escribiremos a Dumbledore o a Sirius ¿te parece bien?  
  
-Bueno...es lo mejor que podemos hacer, pero aún así, me preocupa, piensa que este no es un verano cualquiera (si no, no estaría tan nerviosa),Voldemort merodea por ahí, y el padre de Ron es del ministerio.  
  
- Sí, eso es cierto, pero que aún no hallan llegado no quiere decir necesariamente que Voldemort tuviera algo que ver, hay que ser optimista, y oye y lo de la telepatía no es mala idea, si lo hacemos en Hogwarts podría sacar mejores notas en los exámenes.-dijo Harry con una sonrisa  
  
-¡Pero Harry James Potter! Así no aprenderías nada, sería un engaño para todos los profesores, y para ti mismo, sería...sería... además de que se darían cuenta.-terminó Hermione espantada  
  
-Hermione-la cortó Harry-era una broma, nada más, pero podríamos usarla para otras cosas ¿no? Me refiero a cosas que no vallan en contra de las normas, por supuesto, si no podrías asesinarme y entonces...-en ese momento Hermione le tiró una almohada y Harry riendo, le arrojó un cojín y en cinco minutos la habitación estaba llena de cojines volantes y plumas y de risas por parte de ambos.  
  
Aquella noche, después de haber mandado la lechuza llegó por fin la contestación, después de conseguir quitársela a Pig (algo que no era fácil) Hermione la cogió y leyó con avidez:  
  
Queridos Harry y Hermione:  
  
¡Siento mucho haberos preocupado! Pero mi padre y yo creímos que el  
  
día era mañana, no me preguntéis como pero  
  
mi padre me dijo 7 de agosto, no 6.  
  
Lo siento de verdad, pero no os preocupéis que estamos bien.¿Cómo  
  
andáis vosotros?  
  
¿a que no adivináis? ¡Han ascendido a Percy! Ahora es el jefe de su  
  
departamento, y, además está más inaguantable que nunca, no sabéis  
  
como estoy deseando salir de aquí, entre él, mis padres, Bill y Charlie.  
  
están todo el día preocupados, no se ríen nunca, yo entiendo que el que  
  
quién-vosotros- sabéis haya regresado es grave, ¡pero un poco de alegría  
  
por favor!¡esto parece un funeral! Menos mal que están Fred y George y  
  
sus "sortilegios Weasley" (la pobre Ginny ya se ha convertido en todos los  
  
animales imaginables este verano,) no sé como lo han hecho, pero tienen  
  
un montón de pasta, ¿hasta me han comprado una túnica de gala nueva! y  
  
están avanzando mucho en la fabricación de objetos el más nuevo es un  
  
pastel, que si te lo comes te salen los rasgos más característicos de  
  
aquella persona a la que odies más, (Snape debe andarse con cuidado si  
  
no quiere estar unos días con gafas y una cicatriz en forma de rayo jeje)  
  
Bueno, estoy deseando veros, espero que estéis muy bien, y que no me  
  
matéis por haberme confundido.  
  
Con cariño: Ron Weasley  
  
PD. Hermione, menos mal que al final no te fuiste a Bulgaria, yo creo que  
  
ese Krumno es de fiar, Harry, deberías llevar contigo el chivatoscopio la próxima  
  
vez que le veas.  
  
Ambos estaban en pijama en la habitación de Hermione, hablando muy bajito pues se suponía que estaban durmiendo. Hermione estaba por fin tranquila y, tan contenta que Harry comenzó a gastar bromas.  
  
-Anda, seguro que si fuera yo el que se retrasaba no te hubieras preocupado tanto, ¿verdad?-dijo en tono jocoso  
  
-¡Pues claro que me preocuparía! ¿Cómo puedes pensar que no?  
  
-¡Venga Hermione! ¡Soy tu amigo desde hace cuatro años!Parece mentira que no me cuentes nada. pero yo tengo ojos en la cara : ví lo celoso que se puso Ronnie en Navidad cuándo fuiste al baile con Krum, al que odia desde ese día- dijo Harry señalando el PD de la carta-, y también ví como una señorita no soportaba que Ronnie no se diese cuenta de que era un chica, y se ponía muy celosa de cierta muchachita francesa ¿sabes?... yo me doy cuenta de muchas cosas ...anda, confiesa-decía Harry en tono tétrico dando vueltas alrededor de su amiga.  
  
-Harry, deja de hacer el mono-dijo ésta muy sonrojada  
  
-¡Te estás poniendo roja! Eso demuestra que.  
  
-¡No demuestra nada! Y no me estoy poniendo roja-dijo Hermione más roja que nunca -y además yo no estaba celosa de Fleur, es solo que no me caía demasiado bien, era demasiado empalagosa.  
  
-Venga Mione, ¿de veras no me vas a decir de una vez que estás enamorada de Ron hasta los huesos?  
  
-Ay, Harry, por favor tú sabes que eso no es cierto...no digas tonterías  
  
-Anda, Herm, si él también está coladito por ti, lo sabes  
  
-¿Él te lo dijo?-preguntó Hermione sin poderse contener, e inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberlo preguntado, genial, ahora iba a parecer una desesperada  
  
-¿te interesa ,eh?-preguntó Harry a su vez-, pues no, no me lo dijo, pero yo os conozco demasiado bien como para que me ocultéis estas cosas  
  
-Harry, cállate de una vez, además, yo también puedo "darme cuenta" de cosas ¿sabes? - dijo Hermione sonriendo malévolamente-Harry tragó saliva, no esperaba que los tiros fuesen por ahí.-¿o es que me vas a negar que tu estabas por una chica de Ravenclaw, que se llamaba...?¿Cómo se llamaba Harry?  
  
-A mí no me gusta Cho Chang-dijo Harry ladeando la cabeza  
  
-Tampoco a mí Ron-sonrió Hermione  
  
-Es distinto.  
  
-Ya, por supuesto  
  
-No, en serio, el año pasado CREÍ que me gustaba, pero después de lo que pasó, no sé este verano, no he pensado casi nada en ella, no creo que me gustase en serio, pero si así fuera, yo, que confío en ti, te lo contaría.  
  
-¿en serio?  
  
-En serio  
  
-Harry, en serio, me encanta que confíes en mí, gracias.  
  
-Sí ¿y tú que?  
  
-¡No me gusta Ron! (NA, ¡mentirosa si que te gusta!,) ¿pero no ves que nunca paramos de pelear?  
  
-Ya sabes, los que se pelean...(NA ...se desean)  
  
-Harry vete antes de que me enfade en serio, no quiero empezar otra guerra, pero si sigues diciendo, tonterías pienso dispararte- Dijo Hermione en tono trágico y alzando una almohada  
  
-¡Hasta mañana! Y que sueñes con los Roniecitos-Hermione lanzó la  
  
almohada, pero Harry cerró la puerta a tiempo, y ésta no le dio, luego abrió  
  
la puerta y dijo-quería decir angelitos, mujer como te pones  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
¡Por favor dejad reviews!, me da igual que sean comentarios buenos o  
  
malos, pero me gustaría que todos los que lean mi fict, dejaran su opinión  
  
así que por favor, ¡hazlo ahora que no te cuesta nada y para mi significara  
  
mucho! ¡gracias!  
  
Un beso pa todos y en especial a los autores de mis ficts favoritos: DAN ("un  
  
llanto en los pasillos" )Karla Granger ("Harry Potter y la lucha contra el mal y por el amor") Nimph ("Blanco y Negro" espero que lo continúes, porque la historia es demasiado buena como para dejarla sin acabar) , Karolina Silver (Harry Potter y la sortija de Limiruk)y Cristal ("Mi destino" y todas sus continuaciones)  
  
A todos muchas gracias por esas historias tan buenas. 


	3. La conflictiva llegada de Ron

Capítulo 3-La conflictiva llegada de Ron  
  
A la mañana siguiente, al desayunar, una lechuza entró por la ventana, con una carta, y de repente, la señora Granger, lanzó un chillido, que perforó los oídos de Harry, éste miró confuso a Hermione, que seguía desayunando tranquila, al igual que su padre, al ver la mirada de Harry rió y la explicó:  
  
-Mi madre odia a los animales, pero especialmente a, las aves, la pobre, no se acaba de acostumbrar a que entren y salgan lechuzas de esta casa.-dijo, mientras su padre asentía, y la señora Granger se protegía detrás de una escoba, que estaba apoyada en la pared  
  
-Nunca acabaré de entender ese método, ¿pero que tienen de malo los carteros?-chilló la Sra.Granger  
  
Harry rió y tomó la carta, la abrió, y dijo sorprendido  
  
-Hermione, es de Ron  
  
-¿y que dice?-preguntó Hermione en tono de "no por nada, no me importa demasiado, es un interés normal"  
  
-Dice que él y su padre, están en la calle Trenton, que no saben como llegar.-Dijo Harry, Hermione , al oír esto, se atragantó y escupió la leche, mientras su padre se partía de risa y su madre meneaba la cabeza -¿qué pasa?-preguntó sorprendido  
  
-Harry-dijo Hermione entre risas, ÉSTA es la calle Trenton  
  
Harry rió, y se imaginó, perfectamente, al padre de Ron subiendo y bajando la calle una y otra vez.  
  
-Bueno, -dijo-será mejor que salgamos afuera y los avisemos, ¿no?-Hermione asintió nerviosa, y se observó : falda vaquera, por encima de la rodilla, no muy corta(no le gustaba ir demasiado provocativa) ni muy larga, una camiseta de tiras roja, su pelo, no estaba enmarañado, había aprendido a sacar partido de su pelo ondulado y ahora se lo rizaba con espuma (N/A, y a me canse de que en todos los ficts la pongan con pelo liso jejeje) y llevaba una diadema roja, y unos mocasines rojos sin calcetines.  
  
-Tranquila, estás guapísima-dijo Harry guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo  
  
-Hay, Harry ¿lo crees de verdad?  
  
-Venga tranquila, yo me encargo...  
  
-No, tu no haces nada, NADA, ¿me olles?  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Harry, seguimos igual que siempre, ¿está claro?-Hermione lo dijo en un tono del que se deducía que todo TENÍA, que haber quedado muy claro.  
  
-Sí, si claro-Asintió Harry mientras murmuraba –mujeres...  
  
-¿qué dices?  
  
-¿yo?, nada, nada  
  
Harry y Hermione salieron al porche, y enseguida vieron un coche pasando a toda velocidad, calle arriba y calle abajo, debía de ir a más de 250 Km/h  
  
-¡¡Dios mío!!-exclamó Hermione-no pueden ir tan rápido, ¡no está permitido! ¡se pueden hacer daño!-Y sin más se lanzó a la carretera a hacer señales con los brazos, Harry contuvo la respiración, mientras pensaba "Dios mío, ella está loca y ellos más aquí va a haber un accidente", gracias a Dios, se equivocó, y el Sr Weasley paró al verla, Harry respiró tranquilo, y se lanzó también a la calzada.  
  
Ron salió del coche enseguida, estaba igual que el año pasado, solo que algo más alto, Harry sonrió al ver como él y Hermione se quedaban mirándose, unos segundos, hasta que al final, ésta se decidió y abrazó a Ron, el cual sonrió, algo sonrojado y le correspondió, Harry se acercó y dijo:  
  
-¡Ron!-Ron se volvió a ver a su amigo, lo abrazó, dándole apoyo, Harry sabía por qué se llevaban tan bien los tres, aunque fuesen tan diferentes, realmente se querían mucho. Hermione estaba algo emocionada, vamos, que lloraba a lágrima viva.  
  
-Pero, Mione ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Ron  
  
-Es que estaba algo asustada, ¡hip! ya sabéis, por todo lo que puede suceder este año, (Hermione se sonó con un pañuelo) y ahora ya estamos otra vez los tres,¡hip! y me parece que le podemos hacer frente a todo, y perdonad si suena muy cursi, pero de verdad que os quiero mucho-concluyó echándose a llorar de nuevo( N/A en verdad, que debia tener un día sensible ¿no?)  
  
-Hermione, eso que acabas de decir es muy bonito, gracias-dijo Harry  
  
-sí, y tienes razón –dijo Ron a su vez  
  
Y los tres se abrazaron, sabían que las cosas no iban a ser fáciles ese año, pero podían hacerle frente, solo necesitaban el apoyo mutuo, y estar más unidos que nunca.  
  
..........................................................................................................  
  
Vale, sé que este capítulo está algo corto y algo cursi, pero bueno, siempre algunos salen mejor que otros ¿no?  
  
-JKGranger: ¡gracias! Me alegra que aunque la pareja no te guste sigas leyendo la historia, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, (a mí no mucho, la verdad) Cornamenta: ¡hola! Espero que sigas leyendo el fict, y que te siga gustando PITuMaR: ¡Hola a ti tambien!, me alegro de que te gusta la pareja R/H, pronto sabremos también cual es la de Harry  
  
Paula: me encantaría leer tu fic, pero dime ¿Cómo se llama?  
  
Besos a todos, ¡y dejad más comentarios! ¡Me animan mucho! ¡Por favor, si no cuesta nada! Incluso aunque sea decir "he leido el ff y me gusta" o "he leido el ff y no me gusta nada", ¡solo opinad!  
  
¡Gracias! 


	4. Ariadna

Capítulo 4-----Ariadna  
  
Ése día, el Sr.Weasley (según lo previsto) no se fue hasta la madrugada, Los Sres. Granger, aguantaron como pudieron (y a base de cafés), pero Harry, Ron y Hermione , se fueron pronto a la cama aún cuándo tardaron en dormirse pues permanecieron en la habitación de invitados (ahora la de Harry y Ron) hablando hasta tarde.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, aunque un poco cansados el padre de Hermione les pidió que fueran a comprar algunas cosas al Kiosco de la esquina, (Hermione vivía en una pequeña urbanización),mientras ellos iban, a hacer algunos recados a Londres. Y el trío salió de casa. A los dos segundos Harry ya se había cansado de la discusión que en este caso iba sobre Snape.  
  
-Yo no te digo que sea muy amable, pero es buen profesor...  
  
-¡Buen profesor! venga Hermione ¿en que mundo vives? ¡enseña mejor la Trewanley!  
  
-Si pudieras despejar tu odio, verías que en cuanto a Pociones sabe mucho, y podrías sacar algo mejor que un suficiente  
  
-¡Aún encima de que apruebo!, además ¿qué es eso de despejar tu odio? Ahora si que pareces la Trewanley...  
  
-Ron, eres imposible  
  
-Y tú una sabelotodo  
  
-Prefiero ser sabelotodo que un sabelonada  
  
-Perdona, pero yo se mucho de, ...de..., de...-Ron titubeaba  
  
-¿Ajedrez?-le ayudó Harry  
  
-¡Por ejemplo!, -exclamó Ron triunfante-nunca me has ganado al ajedrez, ahí lo tienes  
  
-¡Oh! Genial, suspenderás pociones, pero ¡qué más da! Si eres el mejor en ajedrez-dijo Hermione con sarcasmo alzando una ceja  
  
-Chicos...-intentó decir Harry  
  
-¡Te he dicho que aprobé pociones! además es culpa del profesor, ya te lo he dicho no sabe explicar y encima es un resentido social, un amargado, un...¡Slytherin!  
  
-Chicos...-repitió Harry  
  
-Ron, no todos los Slytherin son unos "resentidos sociales" y unos...  
  
-Chicos...-Harry seguía intentando hablar  
  
-Mira, Hermione tus teorías se basan en llevarme la contraria  
  
-¿Hola?-Harry atacaba de nuevo (este chico no se desanima)  
  
-¡no es cierto!  
  
-No, ahora los Slytherins van a ser unos santos con coronita ¿no?  
  
-Chicos...-ya sabemos quién seguía intentando que le hiciesen caso  
  
-Yo no dije eso, pero hay Slytherins que han sido muy famosos  
  
-¿cómo quien-tu-sabes te refieres?  
  
-¡no Ron, aparte de quien-tu-sabes!  
  
-Por el amor de Dios, ¡llamadle Voldemort!- chilló Harry  
  
-¿DÓNDE?-Gritaron Ron y Hermione que solo habían oído el nombre  
  
-Pfff, hasta que me hacéis caso,( NA pobrecillo) no es por interrumpir, ¿eh?, seguid discutiendo si queréis, pero pasamos del Kiosco hace cinco minutos.  
  
-¡Pero bueno!- dijo Hermione -¿y por qué no avisaste?  
  
Harry, abrió la boca para defenderse de aquella injusticia, mientras caminaban en sentido contrario, cuando alguien lo empujó por detrás y se cayó al suelo, se dio la vuelta enfadado, pensando que había sido Ron, pero, al girarse vio a una chica que debía tener su edad, o un poco menor, de cabello negro, muy liso, que llevaba rozando los hombros (media melena), por contraste, tenía unos ojos marrón miel, muy claros, casi transparentes que eran como espejos, llevaba de la mano a un niño pequeño de unos cinco años, que era el que había empujado sin querer a Harry.  
  
-Lo siento, lo siento- murmuraba la chica nerviosa, y volviéndose al niño- ¡Andrew, te dije que no corrieras!-Lo siento de veras, es que iba corriendo, y...bueno, lo siento-La chica parecía en verdad muy apurada y le tendió la mano a Harry que seguía en el suelo, éste se levantó y se dirigió a la chica  
  
-¡Oh! Tranquila, es normal, no pasa nada, en serio-dijo apartándose el pelo de la frente, dejando visible sin querer la cicatriz. El niño pequeño lo miró como a un milagro y exclamó:  
  
- ¡Nadi, Nadi!- tirando de la manga de la chica que se disponía a hablar  
  
-¿Qué quieres, Andrew?- dijo ella con voz cansina  
  
-¡Nadi! ¡Él es el niño que vivió!  
  
-Andrew ¿qué...?-la chica pareció comprender, miró la frente de Harry, y allí, como iluminada, estaba la cicatriz. Tastablilló y se por poco se cae, pero se sostuvo.  
  
-Tú eres..., no, no es posible, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿eres en verdad...?  
  
-Hermione, que lo había escuchado todo, sonrió, mirando a la chica y dijo:  
  
-Sí, él es Harry Potter, ¿pero quién eres tú?-la chica miró a Hermione  
  
-¡Dios, él ES Harry Potter!, ¿los tres sois magos?-ellos asintieron con extrañeza –oh, tranquilos no soy muggle, soy bruja también, pero la verdad, ¡nunca pensé encontrar aquí al niño que vivió!  
  
-¡y yo sin saber que tenía una vecina bruja!- se sorprendió Hermione  
  
-¡Caray!-exclamó Ron- ¡algo que Hermione Granger no sabía! ¡esto hay que celebrarlo!  
  
-¡ay, nooooo!-exclamó Harry, viendo venir otra discusión, mientras la chica los miraba interrogante, y algo divertida  
  
-Que gracioso, Ron, pero ...  
  
-¡Hey! –dijo Harry apresuradamente- oye Mione, porque no vamos a tu casa, ella puede venir y charlamos, sobre cosas de magos, ya sabes  
  
-Me parece muy bien-dijo Hermione- si es que a ella le apetece  
  
-¡Por mí encantada! pero tendría que llevar a Andrew también  
  
-No importa, venid los dos.  
  
Y los tres se dirigieron a la casa de Hermione, (pasando antes a hacer las compras, claro), y al llegar, se hicieron unas palomitas de microondas y se fueron a hablar al salón.  
  
-Así que tu nombre es...-dijo Ron, con la boca llena de palomitas  
  
-Me llamo Ariadna Hellman, y el es mi hermano Andrew  
  
-¿Ariadna? No es un nombre muy común, ¿verdad?, me suene, de mitología ¿no es cierto?-dijo Hermione  
  
-Sí, ya ves, mi madre es una fanática de la mitología griega.  
  
-Suena muy bien tu nombre "Ariadna", no sé, tiene algo-Dijo Harry- Harry, sin embargo es de lo más común.  
  
- Gracias-dijo Ariadna, y luego mirando a Hermione-Hermione, es de una obra de Shakespeare ¿no? "Cuento de invierno"  
  
-¡Sí!, muy poca gente lo sabe, ¿te gusta Shakespeare,? A mí personalmente me encanta...  
  
-Ejem-carraspeó Ron, que no estaba dispuesto a escuchar la vida de Shakespeare – oye, Ariadna ¿y si eres bruja y vives aquí? ¿Cómo es que no vas a Hogwarts?  
  
-¡Yo también soy mago!-dijo Andrew- y mami también, pero papi, no, y por eso Nadi no puede ir a Hogwarts, papi no quiere.  
  
Ariadna bajó la cabeza:  
  
-Así es-dijo- mi madre dejó el mundo mágico por mi padre, él, lo odia, ni siquiera podemos mencionar la palabra magia en casa, y mi madre no trabaja y ella sola no puede pagarme el colegio, y claro mi padre no va a colaborar. Pero, yo sigo aprendiendo magia, por correspondencia, y bueno, cuándo tenga 18 años me voy a incorporar al mundo mágico, lo tengo decidido.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------ ¡Bueno, ¿qué tal os pareció?! Espero que os gustase, aunque los caps aun sean un poco cortitos, intentare alargarlos, lo prometo. Contestaciones a los reviews:  
  
Ruperts lover: Me alegro que te haya gustado, ¡y muxas gracias por ese primer review! A Harry no le gusta Hermione, más bien la ve como una hermana, algo así.  
  
Azkaban: jajaja, es que como en todos los ficts se lo ponen liso...pos pa variar un poquito yo se lo ricé. Gracias por decir que el fict es bueno...pero aún le queda mucho para llegar a eso, de todas formas mil gracias!!!  
  
Taeko: ¡Gracias por leerlo!, como ves no he tardado muxo en continuarlo, y el de secretos de secretos me encantó!!!pero como ya te dije en el review continúalo pronto!!!! Eres una artista, en serio!!!y es todo un honor que me dejes un review!  
  
Cristal-Swan: Ya me he leido harry potter y la orden de fénix, pero este fict lo hice antes de leerlo y lo publiqué de todas formas, gracias por leerlo y dejarme tu opinión, a mi también me gusta la pareja Ron/Hermione,¡¡muxas gracias, de verdad!!  
  
Lil Granger: Gracias, me alegro de que te esté gustando, ya ves que lo he continuado prontito!  
  
Kiomi: Hola!! Me alegro muchisimo de que te esté gustando el fict, no es la continuación de otro, pero lo empecé antes de que saliese la orden del fénix, por eso es como mi propia continuación del cáliz de fuego...,sé que los caps están algo cortos, pero trataré de que se vayan alargando, en serio, ¡¡¡ muchas gracias!!  
  
Besos a todos, LAURA 


	5. En el Callejón Diagon

Cápitulo 5---En el Callejón Diagon  
  
Después de aquel día, Harry, Ron y Hermione iban casi todos los días con Ariadna, y a veces también con el pequeño Andrew, ella preguntaba un montón de cosas sobre el mundo mágico, aunque sorprendentemente resultó saber ya muchas cosas, pues coincidía con Hermione en los gustos de lectura, (hasta había leído historia de Hogwarts), y entabló con ella una muy buena amistad, (dejando por fin tranquilo al pobre Sr.Granger).  
  
Cuándo faltaba una semana para ir a Hogwarts, Ron recibió una lechuza (pobre Sra. Granger) de su madre, diciéndole el día que irían ellos al callejón Diagon, para quedar. Los padres de Hermione estuvieron de acuerdo, aunque no pudieron ir, (Harry sospechaba que era una excusa para no tener que volver a encontrar al Sr.Weasley y darle una conferencia sobre el uso de los ordenadores), y así quedaron para el 14 de agosto en el Caldero chorreante.  
  
Hermione, Harry y Ron querían que Ariadna fuese con ellos, pero en un principio ella se negó.  
  
-¡Pero no os dais cuenta de que si mi padre se entera, me mata!  
  
-¡Pero no se va a enterar, haremos el plan perfecto!-decía Ron montándose su propia peli- sales a escondidas, te creas una coartada perfecta...  
  
-Sí, sí, Ron-interrumpió Hermione- pero es mucho más sencillo, simplemente dices que vamos todos al cine o algo así, y ya está.  
  
-Sí, es otra opción-dijo Ron condescendiente-pero lo de escaparse es más emocionante...  
  
-Ron-dijo Harry-no queremos que sea emocionante, queremos que no la pillen  
  
-No sé...-dijo Ariadna indecisa  
  
-¡venga!-dijeron los tres  
  
-¡piensa en Flourish y Bots! (NA, es la librería, lo siento si va mal escrito) –exclamó Hermione, mientras Harry y Ron ponían los ojos en blanco  
  
-¡Bergin y Banges! (NA, la heladería)-dijo Ron  
  
-¡La tienda de qudditch!-exclamó Harry a su vez  
  
-Vale, vale, me rindo-dijo Ariadna riendo-iré, pero como me la cargue os mato  
  
-Tranquila-dijo Ron- deja pensar al genio  
  
-¡Qué miedo!-dijo Hermione-Ron, piensa que si uno no usa el cerebro en toda su vida, un esfuerzo súbito no es muy bueno...-Ron le lanzó una mirada asesina y dijo:  
  
-¡Qué graciosa Hermione! ¿te costó mucho?  
  
-No creas, es talento natural  
  
-¿el qué?, ¿batir el récord de idioteces por segundo? Estoy de acuerdo contigo  
  
-¡¡¡YA; YA!!!-dijeron Harry y Ariadna  
  
-No empecéis que os conozco y no me apetece estar toda la tarde con dos amigos gruñones-añadió Harry  
  
-Si estamos de broma-dijo Ron- ¿verdad Herms?  
  
-Por supuesto, en el fondo nos queremos-dijo Hermione sonriendo  
  
-Es una pena que el "fondo" no salga a relucir más a menudo, porque si lo hiciera, ya seríais novios-dijo Harry picarescamente mientras Ariadna se partía de risa  
  
-¡HARRY!-dijeron Ron y Hermione, rojísimos, levantándose para perseguirlo. Una vez que lo atraparon, comenzaron a hacerle cosquillas, que era su punto débil.  
  
-¡vale!, jajaja....¡me rindo! Jajajajajajajaa, ¡ya, ya!, jajajajajajajaja, ¡me retracto!¡soltadme!-Harry ya lloraba de la risa-jjajajajajajajajajaja  
  
-Eso está mejor-dijo Ron-y entonces, ¿qué dices Nad? ¿te vienes?  
  
-Bueno, está bien, pero tendréis que enseñármelo, TODO, TODO, no quiero perderme absolutamente nada  
  
-Tranquila, Ari, para eso confía en mí, creo que no has oído hablar de la biblioteca pública de...  
  
-Hermione-la interrumpió Harry-estás de broma ¿no?, es decir, viene por una vez el mundo mágico ¿y tú, quieres que valla a una biblioteca?  
  
-No veo por qué no-dijo Ariadna sonriendo-dime Herms, ¿como es exactamente...?  
  
-Oh, noooooooooooooo-gimieron Harry y Ron, mientras las chicas se reían.  
  
---------------------------------------------------0oo0--------------------- ----------------------  
  
Al día siguiente, mediante polvos flu, y cargados de dinero mágico y de una gran lista de los lugares más importantes que debían visitar elaborada por Hermione los chicos llegaron al Caldero Chorreante, y de allí salieron al Callejón Diagon.  
  
-¡Hey Ron!-dijo Harry-¡ahí están tus padres!  
  
-¡Ronnie!-chilló la Sra. Weasley al verlo y corrió a abrazarlos a todos (es una mujer efusiva)-¿cómo estás?¿y tú Harry, cielo? ¡ah Hermione!, ¿qué tal se han portado estos dos?  
  
-Bastante bien, señora Weasley-dijo Hermione sonriendo y recibiendo una mirada turbia de Ron  
  
-¡Ronnie!-chillaron detrás dos chicos pelirrojos, imitando una voz aguda- ¿cómo te has portado, eh? ¿te has cambiado la ropa interior todos los días, has comido todo lo que te han puesto...?  
  
-¡Oh!, ¡callaos ya!-dijo Ron molesto  
  
-¿y ella?, ¿quién es?-preguntaron los gemelos mirando a Ariadna con su sonrisa, "soy inocente y encantador"(según Ron, su sonrisa "soy idiota", pero eso ya es cuestión de gustos)  
  
-Se llama Ariadna Hellman,-dijo Ron- es una vecina bruja de Hermione, Nad, ellos son Fred, George, mi madre, , ¡ah!-dijo señalando a una niña pelirroja de aspecto tímido, que no había hablado hasta entonces-ella es mi hermana Ginny  
  
-Hola, encantada-dijo Ariadna estrechando la mano de todos  
  
-Bueeeno, -dijo Hermione-nosotros tenemos que hacer un montón de cosas-y señaló la lista mientras Harry y Ron ponían cara de aburrimiento –así que creo que será mejor que nos vallamos yendo, ¿no es así?  
  
-Si no hay más remedio...-dijo Harry, recibiendo un golpe "amistoso" en la cabeza por parte de Ariadna -¡Auch! ¡vale, vale, que voy encantado!, ¡serás bestia!-y Ariadna hizo el amago de hacerle cosquillas-hey, hey, eso no vale, quietecita, las manos donde yo las vea.-dijo riendo  
  
Ariadna rió e hizo el gesto de irse, Harry Ron y Hermione fueron detrás, pero luego Hermione se giró y dijo,  
  
-Ginny, ¿quieres venir con nosotros?  
  
El año anterior a Ginny sí le hubiese apetecido, ¡claro que le hubiese apetecido!, ¿cómo no, si iba Harry?, pero de repente, Harry no era importante, hacía tiempo que para ella, todo era diferente, no reía casi nunca, la vida había perdido casi todo su sentido, se notaba irascible, lloraba con facilidad, y se encerraba en si misma, estaba harta de que no le prestasen atención y también de que se la prestasen, de tener tantos hermanos y de sentirse sola, muy harta...de todo.  
  
-No, gracias, estoy algo cansada-contestó con voz apagada y mirando al suelo  
  
-Está bien-dijo Ron-como quieras  
  
Y se alejaron, primero debían de comprar lo de la lista y luego iniciar el "viaje cultural"  
  
-A ver-dijo Ariadna que iba con la lista de cosas-Harry y Ronnie,  
  
-¡¡¡No me llames Ronnie!!!  
  
-Sí, bueno a lo que iba, tenéis que comprar "Un futuro negro: cómo saber que lo pero es lo inminente", vaya, que título más alegre, estoy por comprarme el libro y reírme un rato, de "Sybyl Trewanley"  
  
-¡No me lo puedo creer!-dijo Harry  
  
-¿HA ESCRITO UN LIBRO?-exclamó Ron  
  
-Es la profesora de adivinación, un fraude-le murmuró Hermione a una Ariadna un tanto sorprendida.  
  
-Seguro que me ha puesto a mí de ejemplo de todas las desgracias inminentes- gimió Harry  
  
-Venga, no seas exagerado, tampoco es para tanto-dijo Ariadna  
  
-Créeme que sí-dijo Harry mientras pasaba rápidamente páginas y páginas  
  
-Va a ser u día muuuuuuuuuy largo-gimió Ron  
  
Después de tener ya los libros, se dividieron, yendo las chicas por un lado y los chicos por otro, porque ellas iban a comprar las túnicas de gala solicitadas en la lista, para todos, pues Hermione les pidió que se fiaran de ellas, que ellas elegirían, (aunque Ron no necesitaba, así que solo se trataba de elegir las suyas, pues Ariadna quería una aunque solo fuera por si acaso y la de Harry) y los chicos fueron a por los ingredientes de pociones.  
  
Había pasado más de una hora, y las chicas, que ya habían comprado la de Harry en azul marino, y la de Hermione en granate, permanecían indecisas ante la de Ariadna.  
  
-Pues yo creo que para ti, una azul celeste sería ideal-comentaba Hermione  
  
-¿te gusta esta?-dijo Ariadna mostrando, con los bordes dorados  
  
-No está mal, pero me gusta más esta-dijo a su vez Hermione mostrando una con los bordes blancos-además, creo que...  
  
Hermione..., Hermione, ¿me oyes?, Herms, ¿me escuchas? ¡Herms por favor!  
  
-¿Hermione?-inquirió Ariadna-¿qué pasa?, ¿qué?  
  
-Shhh-la calló Hermione-¡es la voz de Ron!  
  
¡Hermione, ¡nos han cogido!, un mortífago, quieren a Harry..le están preguntando unas cosas muy raras, no sé exactamente...¡pero lo están torturando!, Herms, buscad ayuda, venid, Harry me dijo antes de que empezaran que la conexión telepática no duraría mucho, por favor buscad ayuda...  
  
Hermione temblaba,... telepatía, ¿cuál era el hechizo?, ¡no lo recordaba!  
  
-¡Ari!  
  
-Herms ¿qué es lo que pasa?, estás como en trance, ¿qué pasa?  
  
-Ari, telepatía, ¿cuál es el hechizo?-Ariadna, no hizo más preguntas, pareció comprender, pensó.  
  
-¡Pensuhs!  
  
Hermione le vantó la varita.  
  
-¡Pensuhs!-mientras, concentraba la imagen de Ron en su mente  
  
Ron, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁIS?, Ron por favor, dime, ¿dónde estáis?, Ron ¿estáis bien?, ¡por favor Ron!  
  
¿Herms? ...¡Herms! estoy bien, y también Harry, de momento, no han conseguido sacarle lo que quieren, pero tienes que venir con ayuda, porque lo seguirán torturando y además capturaremos a más de dos mortífagos  
  
Pero, ¿dónde estáis Ron?  
  
En el callejón Knockturn, en un edificio frente a la tienda de pociones, en realidad es un refugio de mortífagos  
  
¿reconociste a alguno, Ron?¿Ron?  
  
Se había cortado la comunicación.  
  
-Ariadna, rápido, corre-dijo Hermione echando a correr al caldero chorreante  
  
-¿Qué...?  
  
-Te lo cuento por el camino, ¡corre!  
  
Las dos chicas corrieron a más no poder, Hermione, no pensaba, sólo tenía un idea en mente, AYUDARLES. Al llegar al Caldero Chorreante, Hermione, no podía creer su buena suerte, allí estaba, ¡era Dumbledore! ¡Dumbledore! ¡Él siempre sabía arreglar cosas!, estaba peleando con Fudge, pero ¿qué más daba?  
  
-¡Profesor!-se acercó sollozando  
  
-¡ Hola Hermione!, ¿qué sucede?  
  
-¡Harry y Ron, profesor!, ¡los cogieron!, ¡mortífagos!,  
  
Dumbledore se puso lívido  
  
-¡Están en el callejón Knockturn profesor! ¡hay que ir!  
  
Dumbledore se levantó,sin una palabra fue hacia la chimenea, Hermione y Ariadna fueron detrás.  
  
-¡AL CALLEJÓN KNOCKTURN!-dijo Dumbledore, y los tres fueron succionados por la chimenea.  
  
Cayeron en el duro suelo de piedra de una tienda, salieron y Dumbledore, con rayos en los ojos de furia y determinación, se volvió a Hermione,  
  
-¿Dónde?  
  
Pero Hermione había palidecido, la tienda que tenían detrás era la de pociones. Del edifico, de delante salían dos hombres, eran mortífagos, pero iban sin máscara, Hermione no los conocía, pero llevaban a Ron, (controlado por la maldición imperius) y a Harry, atado con cuerdas mágicas.  
  
Uno de los hombres se volvió, Hermione pudo verle bien la cara, era extrañamente familiar, unos ojos color miel, como espejos, a su lado Ariadna se estremeció y dijo:  
  
-¿Papá?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------- Bien, ¿qué tal os pareció? Espero que dejéis muchos reviews, que son los que me animan a continuar! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡POR FAVOR, REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Taeko: Ahora mismo me voy a leer tus actualizaciones!!yaiiii!!es que me encantan tus historias, ya lo sabes, y repito que es un honor que leas la mía!! (ron y hermione tienen que discutir...no pueden evitarlo y todos sabemos por que..jejeje) gracias por el review!!. Me encantaría hablar contigo por msn, asi que por favor dame tu dire, y yo te agrego, ok? (esq si no no sé quien me agraga y me hago un lio)  
  
Adelita: Ya ves que al final continué pronto....espero que te siga gustando.  
  
Andy Weasley: eyyy amiga, ¿cómo te va por ahí? Asias por el review, corazón!  
  
Repito, tanto si os gusta como si no, ¡sólo reviews! 


	6. Un verano a los fifteen

Capítulo 6-"Un verano a los Fifteen"  
  
No podía ser cierto, simplemente no podía, parecía que toda su vida conducía a ver sufrir a la gente a la que más quería: vio sufrir a Hermione en primero, cada vez que alguien la llamaba sabelotodo, vio sufrir a Ginny en segundo, cuando fue poseída por el heredero de Slytherin, escuchó sufrir a sus propios padres cada vez que se acercaba un dementor, vio morir a Cedric en cuarto, ese mismo curso vio a Ron loco de celos, por su propia culpa o por la de sus hermanos, veía el sufrimiento en la cara de Sirius en esos ojos a los que Azkaban había robado la alegría...y ahora esto, ahora que tenía una nueva amiga, ahora esa niña con ojos de espejos, esa niña se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente sobre su hombro, intentando disculpar algo que no tenía disculpa, intentando, que él, Harry, le dijera que aquello era mentira, que era todo un mal sueño, pero lo único que Harry podía hacer era abrazarla más y más fuerte, no podía negar la terrible verdad, el padre de Ariadna era un asesino, un mortífago de Voldemort.  
  
Lo cierto era que August Hellman, sí era mago, y no muggle como habían supuesto su mujer y sus hijos, se había aliado con Voldemort, comprendiendo su error demasiado tarde. Fue demasiado débil para rectificar y cuando se casó se propuso firmemente que su mujer no se enterara, y así mantenerla fuera de peligro...todo por debilidad y por cobardía, no se atrevía a enfrentarse a Voldemort, pero tampoco a su familia.  
  
Todo esto se lo había contado a Dumbledore la noche anterior, cuando lo detuvieron, allí, enfrente de su hija confesó uno por un sus crímenes, en los ojos de Ariadna había podido leer el reproche, la decepción, la angustia y la desorientación, pero no había llorado hasta ese momento, allí abrazada a Harry confesó que no sabía que hacer, que ella había querido a su padre, que con ella siempre había sido bueno, que ahora lo odiaba, con un odio que la avergonzaba al mismo tiempo, se sentía perdida...Harry comprendió, le habló con dulzura, y ella, rodeada por el abrazo del niño que vivió sintió que después de todo no estaba sola, y se sintió de nuevo con ánimos para seguir luchando. Al cabo de media hora entraron en el salón donde se encontraban Ron, Hermione y Andrew, al que aún no se le había informado de nada, así como Dumbledore , los Sres. Granger(que ya estaban enterados) y la Sra.Hellman, que hablaban en un rincón, mientras Ron discutía con Hermione.  
  
-Mira Ron, lo siento pero digas lo que digas sí eres un superficial  
  
-¿¿de dónde sacas eso??  
  
-¿de tu actitud con Fleur Delacoeur, por ejemplo?  
  
-¿Qué pasa con eso?-dijo Ron algo acalorado  
  
-No, si te atreverás a decir que la invitaste al baile porque era una chica con una gran personalidad oculta-dijo Hermione con sarcasmo  
  
-¿y tu que sabes?, además esa no cuenta, ¡¡es veela!!  
  
-Pues yo no vi a Harry comportarse de esa forma tan idiota  
  
-Estaba muy ocupado con la Chang esa...  
  
-¿quién es la Chang esa?-preguntó Ariadna con curiosidad, aunque aún se le notaban los ojos muy rojos y un profunda expresión de pena  
  
-La buscadora de Ravenclaw...y el sueño de Harry-dijo Ron sonriendo a Harry, con ironía  
  
-¡No es verdad! Además, a mí me dejais al margen-dijo Harry-y no es mi sueño, Ron si crees eso es que de verdad eres un superficial  
  
-¿lo ves?-dijo Hermione-¡tengo razón!, el año pasado dijiste que preferías ir con una chica bonita al baile, aunque fuese un espanto como persona.  
  
-¿tienes que recordar toooodo lo que digo?, además no me hagas hablar de tu pareja.  
  
-Realmente, Hermione-dijo Ariadna con voz cansada-por favor, no le hagas hablar de Krum, que tenemos ya para toda la tarde, como empiece...-Mientras Harry reía por el comentario  
  
-Muy graciosa...-murmuró Ron, secretamente contento de distraer a Ariadna, aunque fuese de esa forma.   
  
En ese momento se acercaron los padres de Hermione, la Sra. Hellman y Dumbledore, con semblantes muy graves.  
  
-Sr. Weasley, por favor-dijo Dumbledore-lleve a Andrew al jardín, ¿sí?, seguro que no ha visto el lago...-Ron captó el mensaje, y cogió a Andrew en brazos, realmente se veía tierno con los niños pequeños, que le encantaban.  
  
-Vamos campeón, te voy a enseñar a hacer unos barquitos de lo mejor  
  
-¿Nad?-dijo el pequeño mirando a su hermana con cara de ilusión  
  
-Ahora voy, Andy, un segundo-y una vez hubo salido su hermanito, se sentó en el sofá, al lado de Harry, que le tomó la mano fuertemente, y volvió su límpida mirada al rostro sereno de Dumbledore.  
  
-Bien, señorita Hellman sé que sin duda es un momento difícil para usted, pero es necesario que venga a Hogwarts este año, ya no hay ningún inconveniente para que no lo haga y su madre está de acuerdo.  
  
-Pero...el dinero  
  
-Tranquila por eso Ari-dijo su madre-Ya está solucionado-con una mirada fugaz a Dumbledore  
  
-Pero, pero ¿y tú?,¿y Andrew?  
  
-Cariño, ahora tu formación es más importante, los otros mortífagos vendrán a buscarnos, porque tu padre ha confesado muchas cosas, quieren venganza.  
  
Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro del mundo mágico...  
  
-¡¡Pero no os voy a dejar aquí!!, ¡¡estais en el mismo peligro que yo!!  
  
-Srta. Hellman, tranquilícese-dijo Dumbledore-yo me ocuparé de su seguridad, seguro que ha oído hablar del padrino de Harry...  
  
-¿Sirius?¿que pasa con él?  
  
-Su madre y su hermano irán con él, y usted vendrá a Hogwarts, nunca antes se han admitido alumnos que no sean de primer año, pero con todos los cambios que he introducido en el colegio este año, y dadas las circunstancias...  
  
-¿Cambios?¿que cambios?-dijo Hermione asustada  
  
-No estropearé la sorpresa, señorita Granger-sonrió Dumbledore-¿Y bien señorita Hellman?¿qué opina?  
  
-¡¡Ir a Hogwarts!!¡¡Es lo que siempre he deseado!!, pero...-mirando a Harry y a Hermione respectivamente-¿me pondrán en quinto, no?  
  
-Eso depende de su nivel, señorita, el sombrero decidirá.  
  
-No hay problema, profesor-dijo Harry sonriendo-ella es una especie de Hermione, pobres de nosotros, este año con DOS, tendremos que hacer los deberes toodos los días, tendremos que estudiar más que nunca y ser muy, muy aplicados en los TIMOS...-cayó ante las miradas asesinas de ambas chicas  
  
-Bueno, veremos-sonrió Dumbledore- en todo caso señorita, su madre y su hermano parten hoy mismo, y no me gustaría que se quedase sola, los señores Granger se han ofrecido muy amablemente a que se quede aquí  
  
-¡Bien!-exclamó Harry, mientras Hermione sonreía  
  
Al cabo de una hora, cuando se hubo enterado Ron, llegó la hora de que Hellman madre y Herman hijo se fueran, con todo el dolor del corazón de Ariadna, que abrazó bien fuerte al pequeño Andrew.  
  
-Cuídate mucho, mi niño, ¿si?  
  
-Nad, me haces daño...-Ariadna lo soltó y lo miró a los ojos  
  
-Te quiero mucho Andy, recuérdalo y cuida de Mamá, ¿vale?  
  
-Vale-dijo el niño despreocupadamente, mientras Ariadna volvía a abrazarlo y le daba un beso en la frente, luego se dirigió a su madre, y también la abrazó.  
  
-Lo vamos a superar, Ari, vamos a hacerlo  
  
-Claro que sí, Mamá-dijo Ariadna emocionada, con unas lágrimas tentando por salir de sus ojos, las retuvo, no iba a permitir que Andrew la viera llorar, se suponía que no iban a estar separados mucho tiempo, pero ella sabía que por lo menos pasaría un año hasta que viera de nuevo a su familia.  
  
En cuanto hubieron partido, Ron, Hermione y Harry, hicieron de todo para animar a Ariadna. Ella comprendía lo que intentaban sus amigos pero estaba demasiado afectada para seguir manteniendo la careta de despreocupación que sostuvo a duras penas mientras su hermano estuvo con ella.  
  
-Chicos, dejadlo, ¿vale? Sé que sólo queréis ayudarme, pero lo que necesito ahora es dormir, ¿os importa que suba?  
  
-Claro que no, Nad, ven, que te enseño la habitación- dijo Hermione, dispuesta a subir con ella hasta su cuarto.  
  
-Déjalo, Hermione, yo lo haré- dijo Harry-, guiñándoles un ojo a ella y a Ron y acompañó a Ariadna por las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Hermione.  
  
-¡¡Todas mis cosas!!-exclamó, contemplando la habitación, en donde no sólo estaban las cosas de Hermione, si no también las suyas-¡¡Están aquí!!  
  
-Dumbledore es un gran mago- sonrió Harry- Venga, Nad, vístete y métete en cama que mañana será otro día, ¿vale?  
  
-No pretenderás que me cambie delante de ti, Harry- dijo Ariadna, enarcando las cejas  
  
-No, claro que no- dijo Harry sonrojándose con una risilla- buenas noches - dijo lanzándole un beso - descansa.  
  
-Buenas noches, Harry- Le respondió ella, preguntándose como era que aquel chico alto de pelo azabache, ojos verde esmeralda y sonrisa distante se había convertido en una persona tan importante para ella en tan poco tiempo.  
  
Al volver a bajar, Harry se encontró a Ron y a Hermione en una nueva pelea (esta vez versaba sobre si Ron era o no era lo suficientemente educado a la hora de las comidas, pues mientras éste mantenía, que cuando uno come, come, Hermione replicaba que esa no era razón suficiente como para portarse como un cerdo) cansado de ese panorama,(quien puede culparle, pobrecito) volvió a subir, decidiendo por el camino que se metería en la cama, que él también necesitaba dormir, después de todo.  
  
Después de desvestirse y ponerse su "pijama" (pantalones cortos y camiseta) oyó sollozar a Ariadna en la habitación contigua, resistiendo el cansancio, junto con la tentación de acostarse, abrió la puerta y entró al cuarto de las chicas.  
  
Sorprendido, vio que Ariadna había caído rendida después de todas las emociones y lloraba en sueños, mientras musitaba "Papá, Papá", Harry se acercó lentamente, y se sentó en la cama, suavemente fue despertando a la chica mientras la abrazaba.  
  
Con un sobresalto, Ariadna se despertó respirando entrecortadamente, comenzó a llorar más fuerte abrazándose a Harry.  
  
-Sólo fue un sueño, nada más, sólo un sueño, preciosa-le susurró al oído- Todo va a estar bien, yo estoy contigo.-decía Harry preguntándose de dónde le salía toda aquella soltura, teniendo en cuenta lo nervioso que se ponía él normalmente con las chicas (Cho Chang era un claro ejemplo) pero después de todo la chiquilla estaba asustada, y él mejor que nadie conocía la sensación de soledad sin el calor de una familia ni tan siquiera el saber quien es uno realmente.   
  
Harry siguió acunándola como si fuese una niña pequeña hasta que se durmió de nuevo, rendida de cansancio. La arropó y en un arrebato de dulzura la besó suavemente en la frente.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Ron fue el primero en despertarse, entreabriendo los ojos observó la claridad del día...bien, podrían darse un baño en la piscina...observó perezosamente su reloj, eran apenas las nueve, maldijo entre dientes, pues una vez que se despertaba ya no podía dormir más...en un esfuerzo giró su cabeza pelirroja hacia la izquierda, allí, en un lío de mantas Harry dormía como un bebé (si es que un bebé ronca con esa magnitud, claro), "Será capullo..." pensó "Este va a dormir por lo menos tres horas más..." desechando la cruel idea de despertarlo a traición y con un gruñido, decidió levantarse, por lo menos podía intentar aprovechar la mañana, y bostezando descaradamente se dirigió hacia la ducha.  
  
Mientras en la habitación de las chicas, éstas ya se habían despertado, (Ariadna de mucho mejor humor por cierto) y duchado y ambas lucían sendos bikinis, Hermione en turquesa y Ariadna en rojo, tras enrollarse una toalla a la cintura, ambas bajaron a desayunar.  
  
Ron, por su parte, después de la ducha, bajó directamente a la piscina, sin saber que las chicas estaban despiertas, vestido con un bañador azul marino, y luciendo un cuerpo bastante trabajado, (NA. Contradiciendo todos los ficts, en los que se dice que esto es debido a las prácticas de quidditch, yo les creo que es porque con la cantidad de hermanos que tiene, peleas y ejercicio no le han de faltar, (-; jeje) se tiró al agua enseguida, y pronto sintió una sensación de alivio y se puso a nadar como si le fuese la vida en ello, de esta forma descargaba tensiones y se sentía mucho más relajado.  
  
Ariadna y Hermione habían terminado de desayunar y entre risas y comentarios sobre lo dormilones que eran los chicos se dirigieron a la piscina, allí y ante su asombro pudieron observar al pelirrojo nadando con furia sacando sus musculosos brazos del agua, una y otra vez.  
  
-¡Uau!- exclamó Ariadna, y mirando a Hermione-Y parecía tonta... ahora ya entiendo...  
  
-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Hermione sin apartar la vista de Ron-caray...  
  
-Sí, hija, sí, que está muy bueno, pa que negarlo.  
  
-¿Qué tal si dejáis de babosear?-dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Ambas chicas se giraron sobresaltadas para encontrarse con un Harry en pijama, con todo el pelo revuelto recién levantado, con toda la pinta de haber sido despertado por sus risas, y con cara de bastante mala leche.  
  
-¡Joé, Harry! ¡Menudo susto!- exclamó Ariadna con la mano en el pecho y exagerando un inminente ataque al corazón, En ese momento Ron se paró al escuchar las voces- Vaya, y encima ahora se acaba el espectáculo- añadió con cara de fastidio, mientras Hermione seguía babeando  
  
-¿Qué haceis todos aquí?-preguntó Ron desconcertado  
  
-Mmm...criar gusarajos, que es la mejor época-Contestó Harry en su línea de mal humor matinal, mientras Hermione comentaba que el intento de chiste tenía menos gracia que Snape bailando el Aserejé - ¿a ti que te parece?  
  
-Vaya, vaya, Hermione, mira de que humor se ha levantado Harry-dijo Ariadna -no me gusta nada...habrá que despertarlo, pobrecillo.  
  
-Tienes toda la razón-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa socarrona - Hay que poner una solución...  
  
Ante el desprevenido Harry, y a una señal de Hermione, ambas chicas empujaron al sorprendido muchacho a la piscina, con pijama y todo, sin embargo éste no se quedó corto y a garró a las chicas por los tobillos haciendo que estas también cayesen, lo peor de todo fue que cayeron encima de Ron, el cual los persiguió a todos por la piscina entre el regocijo general.  
  
Vaya, el verano iba a ser de lo más divertido.  
  
.........................................................................................................  
  
Y...¡¡¡¡¡¡¡por fin!!!!!!!!!!!!! Terminé el sexto capítulo, me costó muchísimo, no creais, de hecho no pensaba continuarlo, pero ya veis.  
  
AdaliaG: bueno, soy de Valencia, pero ahora mismo vivo en Madrid, o más bien a las afueras, me encanta que te está gustando el fict! Gracias!  
  
Pitumar: espero que me perdones el retraso, wapísima, pero ahí te va, espero que te guste  
  
Danyliz:¡¡Muchas gracias por el review!! Sigo todos tus ficts, soy tu fan nº 1!!!!  
  
Kim: Gracias por tu apoyo, me alegro de que te guste!  
  
Fio: Bien, me alegro de que lo leas...aunque te guste Cho...jejej, yo personalmente la odio.  
  
Fleur: Me has pedido que te mande el capítulo, bien, puesto que ya lo publico aquí, no veo la necesidad, pero si lo sigues queriendo, avísame, ok?  
  
Ferny Weasley: Me hace ilusión de que sea uno de tus favoritos, sigue leyendo y ya verás como se hacen más largos.Muxiiiiiiisimas gracias!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Taeko: ¡¡¡hola wapisima!!! ¡¡que bien que actualizaste,!! Ya me arreglaron el ordenador, y leeré tu fict enseguida...ya te dejaré review, ¡como siempre! ¡¡¡¡Gracias por todo, majisima!!!!  
  
Ziu: Muchas gracias...ya tienes aquí la continuación y espero que te siga pareciendo interesante.¡¡¡graacias por tu R/R!!  
  
DanielitaMalfoy:¡gracias por tu mail! Se me estropeó el ordenador, pero weno, por fin tienes aquí el sexto chap.¡¡espero que te guste!  
  
Sólo me despido rogándole a Nimph que continúe blanco y negro!!! Y muchas gracias a todos los autores por vuestras maravillosas historias! 


End file.
